


【翻译】水落石出

by raojia



Series: 致命好奇 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: “呣，”佐久早哼了声，突然挺直了身子，“哦，有样东西我忘了拿了。”当佐久早走向他的壁橱并从最下边的抽屉里摸出那样东西的时候侑抓紧了自己的毛巾，接着佐久早转身，手中拿的赫然是一只巨大的按摩棒。尽管只是想象了一下那种画面，侑的脸也还是瞬间失去了全部血色，他要装着那玩意儿忍一个小时嘛？！“小臣，那太刻薄了。”佐久早平静的笑道，“你喜欢我刻薄。”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: 致命好奇 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015164
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	【翻译】水落石出

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [laid bare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111868) by [favspacetwink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/favspacetwink/pseuds/favspacetwink), [moonlumie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlumie/pseuds/moonlumie). 



> 译者注：阅读本文前，需要知道的事项有 1）出于偷懒，没有对作者们的notes进行翻译 2）因为题材缘故，所以为了阅读体验和表现能力有大量意译成分和原词保留，译注也较多，如造成阅读上的不适还请海涵 3）文中有些部分涉及到了bdsm领域中的专有词汇，译者姑且凭借网页搜查和她本人粗浅的理解对文中可能影响理解的词汇进行了对照释义的编写，推荐在阅读正文前先行阅读 4）虽然tag里打的是bdsm，但其实真正有涉及的关系只是d/s，目前没有什么出格的play请放心阅读，此外，本篇有微量性窒息方面的描写 5）文中偶尔有背景性质的副cp出现，本篇含有一句话的兔赤 6）本篇没有高亮tag，口罩君似乎退场了～ 7）没啦！

词汇对照与释义（按出现顺序排列）：

scene/play-在语境中，可指一次bdsm行为或说一次bdsm活动，暂译为‘过程’

traffic light system/color system/color/stoplights/stoplight system-通用的安全词系统，红黄绿三种颜色所代表的意思和交通信号灯完全没差，暂译为‘颜色系统/颜色’

edging/edge-作为玩法指持续接受性刺激并自觉控制着不让身体达到高潮状态，是一种类似延迟高潮但更强调过程中的自我控制和对高潮的回避的行为，而edge作为名词则指将去未去的那个瞬间，在文中，两者均暂译为‘边缘’

headspace/subspace-一种会在scene中被触发的恍惚状态，主要表现为激素失调与意识模糊，但需要注意的是与生理高潮并无必然联系，而是一种持续性很强的整体感受。此外，尽管该状态在sub或bottom中更为多见，但并不意味着dom或top不会拥有。总而言之是一种难得的，近乎灵魂出窍的玄妙状态，但同时也有相当程度的危险，往往需要他人的细心指引和照顾才能顺利摆脱并回归常态，文中暂译为‘亚空间’

宫侑从不轻言放弃。

_从不。_

但即便如此，当佐久早打开他那只黑色的皮箱的时候，侑的眼睛还是瞪大了。当然，他现在并不想退出——他整个人已经给完美的绑了起来，膝盖被一幅精巧的皮制束缚带绑到胸前，双手则被铐到了颈后，他的身体已经全盘暴露在了佐久早眼前，不论他想在他身上做些什么他都躲无可躲——可侑也必须承认当他看见那些金属棍的时候，他是真的有想到过逃跑。

那些会被佐久早插进他 _阴茎_ 里的金属棍。

“有人告诉过你你是个抖S嘛，臣君？”

佐久早哼了声，扫视着侑被捆绑完全的身体道，“一两次吧，这是你的幸运不是嘛？”*

*:“Once or twice. Lucky for you, huh?”

佐久早的目光最终停在了他的性器上边，侑的脸瞬间红到了耳根，某种恐惧的震颤飞快得掠过他的身体，可令他感到僵硬的却是兴奋本身。妈的，他的脑子绝对有问题。

“嗯—啊——我， _小臣_ ，我——操—— _我不_ ——”*

*:“O-oh—oh god, Omi, I—fuck—I can’t—”

“你当然能。”佐久早说道，将金属棍往里推的更深。

伴着某种令人恐惧的迷恋，侑着魔般注视着它渐渐推进自己的身体，过多的润滑自他性器顶端被挤压出来，在罅隙附近聚成一滩。在连他自己都不曾熟悉的那个位置，金属棍那光滑的尖端正通过在他性器 _内_ 的来回抽动开拓出一个全新而陌生的领域，一点点的疼痛和一点点的不适，以及侑曾经连想都没有想过的另一层欢愉。

他真的喜欢这个，喜欢到令他感到 _恐惧而又窘迫_ 。

佐久早用他带着手套的手竖直了侑的阴茎，同时松开了自己正捏着金属棍上端的手指，侑震惊的呻吟出声，却又和佐久早一起注视着那根纤细的金属棍在重力的作用下一路 _往下_ 推挤，直抵到侑体内那个连他自己都不知道还 _能_ 被碰到的地方。那根金属棍继续下坠，直到其末端的圆球最终贴紧他的入口。侑张大了嘴，用怀疑的眼神看着佐久早的动作，他的dom裹紧了他被填满的阴茎，然后顺畅的撸了几下。

“瞧，你都吃进去了，”佐久早低声说道，平静的望了一眼侑的神情便继续开始关注他的阴茎，“完完整整，全部吞下。”

“ _呃——_ ”侑呻吟着蜷缩脚趾，只觉得那点不适正在缓缓变为某种令人迷惑的欢愉。

在绑带的束缚之内，他将头尽可能的向后仰去，伴着佐久早将金属棍缓缓抽出的动作沙哑的哭叫。此时此刻，他能感觉到 _高潮_ 的迫近，缓慢缠绵却又令人沮丧的不够满足，他的胸膛伴着挣扎起伏，而臀部痉挛，意图抵抗这磨人的快感。

“别动，”佐久早对他说道，“你能为我做到的对吧，侑？”

可侑不确定。

诚然他的内心想要做到，可眼下他的身体已而不再完全听从他的大脑，他颤抖着点头，尽最大的努力保持不动——佐久早又平和的把金属棍推了下去。

“嗯，好孩子。”

 _操_ 。鸡皮疙瘩在侑的皮肤上爆了开来，他下意识的咬紧自己的嘴唇，任由佐久早的赞扬同他在他的性器内所做的抽插一并冲刷过他的身体

他感到自己的内脏正在燃烧，以至于他不得不拼尽全身的力气才能克制着不让自己的臀部抽动。侑低下头，正瞥见佐久早凝望着自己面孔的紧张视线，那一瞬他忽然无法再度移开目光，他眨了眨眼，发觉佐久早已经重新低头去关照他的性器，他突然想知道方才的一切是否只是他的想象。

神啊，真希望那不是。侑可爱死佐久早看着他的时候了。他想知道佐久早还有没有可能对着他自慰，这个念头刚冒出来，他的性器就实打实的在佐久早的手里抽动了起来。

再接下去，他所有的念头就都飞了，佐久早开始用那根金属棍操起他来。

“操操操，”侑含混的叫喊，瞪大双眼注视着这一切的发生，他都快过呼吸了，佐久早的速度当然没有很快，下手也并未很重，可这——这 _感觉_ ——“ _该死_ ，我—— _小臣_ ——”

佐久早低低的应了一声，“嗯？你喜欢？”

侑涨红了脸，因为尴尬到不敢承认而拼命摇头。

佐久早笑了，“我们都知道那其实不是问句。”

他将自己的拇指按到侑性器底部，压力瞬间传到了金属棍边，直接影响了它在他性器内部的移动，当它再度被提拉出去的那刻，侑 _尖叫_ 出声，这下他的感觉终于不再模糊，这回他绝对是感到了疼痛，可侑——侑居然还想要更多——

佐久早松开拇指，再度将金属棍推回原位，侑呜咽着感到它重新回归之前的深度，抵在他的阴茎上徒余末端的球体，佐久早将自己的手指按上那个圆球，开始轻柔的按着它摇晃。

侑的眼睛猛然瞪大，发出了某种此前他从未发出去过的声音。那根金属棍进的太深了，深到他甚至错觉自己的前列腺在被玩弄，他的呼吸哽住了，开始再度尝试挣脱自己身上的束缚，却只是让自己的手腕和大腿因为他挣扎所带来的巨大的力量而被缚具越勒越紧。不管他有多努力想要动弹，他也不可能逃的出去。

他之前从没经历过这样的感觉，这真的开始有点吓到他了。

“我记得我跟你说过别动。”佐久早道。

侑呻吟起来，感到如火的激情和肾上腺素正在他的血管里游走跳舞，感到自己所经历的俨然是他们之间的第一个过程，感到自己绝无可能撑过这个，感到他所能做的已经只剩保持清醒。每当佐久早移动他体内的金属棍时，侑就感到自己的五脏六腑全都攒聚了起来，活像他就要去了一样，可他甚至讲不清他到底是真的就快去了还是这是他的身体已经被这行为彻底惑住所产生的错觉。

“操- _啊_ ，小臣，我——”*

*:“Fuuuuck , Omi, I—”

当佐久早将那根金属棍整根拉出的时候他哀嚎起来，大腿都在因为那令人成瘾的不适感打颤，他的性器内仿佛有一丝酸痛，很可能是因为那根金属棍在他尿道里擦过的方式，但现在它总算被拔了出去，而他也终于可以稍稍放松下自己的下巴——他终于感到自己重新获得了呼吸的能力。 _操_ ，这也太激烈了。

佐久早将之前的金属棍收进了一块干净的毛巾，转而以一种灼热的眼神盯住侑的面孔，他戴着手套的双手裹住了侑的性器，一边刮下他阴茎顶端攒积的多余润滑一边替他上下撸动，侑大声呻吟，肩膀都因为他试图挣开手铐的举动而感到痉挛。不由自主的，他想象起了在他前面插着东西的时候被佐久早抚慰的画面，而当他意识到自己因这肖想到底错过了什么细节的时候他的脑子里突然踞满了恐惧。

 _一点，两点，三点。_ *

*:Shlick, shlick, shlick.如果没有理解错的话，这边这三个应该是拟声词，但我找不到汉语里对应的声音……

“哦我——呃， _哈啊_ ——”

他不是——他的肺都快冻住了——现在他知道他刚才想要窥探的东西到底是种什么感觉了，他还想知道自己还有没有可能将这感觉忘掉——

“很好，”佐久早低语，他的拇指擦过侑正泄出精液的性器顶端，“你做的相当完美，侑。”

他取出金属棍并松开了手。

侑睁着自己水雾弥漫的眼睛看他，望着他安置好那根金属棍并摘掉自己的手套，不由困惑的问道，“小臣？”

“嘘，没事，我哪都不去，”佐久早给自己换上崭新的手套，又新拆了一小袋润滑，“而你也一样，侑，我觉得你还可以做到更多。”

他从那只黑色的皮箱里拣了另一只金属棍出来。

一只更粗的。

当佐久早将那根金属棍浸入润滑的时候侑张大了眼，恐惧感在瞬间攫住了他，这一根要比先前的那根来的更粗，只是看着都让他觉得自己的胃在整个下沉，而且他也不确定这到底是不是好的下沉，他的兴奋与好奇开始被鲜明的畏惧压倒——他逃不了——

“不，我不行，我—— _我_ ——”

佐久早笑了，他的笑声在侑的脑海中回荡起来，他眼睁睁的看着那根金属棍逼向自己腿间的性器，它硬挺而脆弱。

“你总这么讲，可之后你也总是——”

_“黄。”_

在意识到自己已经做出决定之前这个词便自侑的唇间飞出。佐久早立刻就坐回了自己的脚后跟上，他放下那根金属棍，并且摘下了手套。

直到看到这一幕为止，侑才真正意识到自己到底说了什么。

尽管的确感到了放松，但有那么一部分的他却发现他仍想重回先前的过程，一直以来，他都很沉迷向佐久早展现他能做到，他热爱表现 _良好_ ，是以他其实从没想过要是他真的想要叫停或者放慢节奏的话，他会感觉如何。

“告诉我，侑，你需要什么？”*

*:“Talk to me, Atsumu. What do you need?”有鉴于这里sks开口的词其实不是tell me这样强势的感觉，而是某种安抚性质更强的（讲真我觉得这也是dom的话术）……所以我觉得还是有必要做个注释……至于为什么不翻成‘跟我说说’一类，那当然是那样翻感觉上更不对劲啊！！

佐久早的声音听着平静而又坚定，几乎可以称得上是……温和。几不可察的，侑陷进了自己的思绪里。

“我，呃，我只是……”他咽了咽口水，瞥向他所知道的，那根等着他的更粗的金属棍此刻暂时安身的布料。尽管有着一系列令人迷惑的感觉和轻微的刺痛，第一根金属棍给他带来的的确是快感更多，但是……“我需要一分钟……”

“当然没问题，你想结束吗？”佐久早这样问道，侑的喉咙绷紧了。“要是你真的想的话也完全没有关系，就算你说红也一点都不会令我失望，要是这种玩法你接受不来，也还有很多我喜欢的可以尝试……”

显而易见的，佐久早是在给他叫停的机会，但侑还是很感激他仍然保留了一丝过程的紧张，这份紧张安抚了他因挫败而起的焦虑，毕竟当那个字眼从他嘴里脱口而出的时候，失败带来的阴影也同时在他的心中升起。正如佐久早教给他的，这就是颜色系统的意义所在，只要侑想他就能叫停，但现在真的没那那个 _必要_ ，尽管他需要一分钟的安稳。

“我需要你的回答，侑，”在侑思考答案的同时佐久早及时发问，“你想结束吗？”

侑摇头，他的确不想，他已经在一秒钟内仔细考虑过了。

“好的，”佐久早再度说道，从床头柜上拿了杯水过来，“来，喝口水。”

侑被绑着的身体不允许他大幅度的起身，但是水在此刻似乎是个相当不错的主意。他挣扎的将自己的脖子扭向水杯的方向，但佐久早的手很快就滑到了他的肩膀下边，他帮着侑半直起身，更将水杯凑到了他的唇边。

侑抿了口水，然后是第二口，他的口腔此刻干的厉害，而水流恰到好处的润泽了他的喉舌。

“别喝太急。”佐久早道。

侑又抿了几口，这才认同的嗯了一声，他的腹肌放松下来，任由佐久早将他重新一点点放低直到回到床上。他的手指在侑的发间稍稍逗留了一会儿，而后才重新坐回自己的脚踝上边，他把水杯放回了床头柜上。

“好点了？”

“嗯……”侑叹道，在床上放松了身体，现在他有了一分钟的暂停时间，但他并没期待过那正冲刷过他整个身体的 _安全_ 。

他也一样没有料到佐久早会再度倾身向前，并用双手一起捧起他的脸，他的拇指贴上侑的脸颊，瞳孔幽深而专注。在他眯起眼睛的刹那，侑真的是靠强忍才没有叫出声来，他的胃又一次绷紧了。

“侑。”

“是—是的？”

“我不会做任何你不想要的事的。”佐久早低声说道。

表面看来，这似乎就是句显而易见的废话，侑当然 _希望_ 佐久早不会做任何他不想要的事，这根本不言而喻。

可是他只是稍稍多思索了一瞬，便发觉自己的脸颊开始变烫，过去的几个月里佐久早在他身上做了很多漂亮而操蛋的糟糕事情，可侑……

_侑渴望其中的每一秒钟。_

尴尬感只是令他更为难堪。他转脸看向自己的二头肌，开始做起深呼吸来。他 _想_ 被边缘玩到浑身颤抖言辞混乱，他 _想_ 被马鞭抽到甚至忘掉自己是谁，他 _想_ 被蒙着眼滴上滚烫的蜡油，却又只能在口球的束缚下无声尖叫。

而现在，他想……他想佐久早用那根更粗的金属棍插进他的性器里边，玩遍他身体的里里外外，直到他求他让自己高潮。

“小臣。”

“嗯？”

侑咽了咽口水，用眼角偷偷瞥了一眼佐久早，“继续吧。”

“你确定吗？”佐久早问道，扬了扬眉毛。

侑点了点头。

佐久早的眼睛又一次眯了起来，但侑很确定他这回是在微笑，“好的，我知道了，你感觉好点没？”

侑再度点了点头。

他看着佐久早抓过一幅全新的手套，一边戴上一边重新坐回侑的腿间，他还记得第一回分开双腿好让佐久早坐下时所体会到的尴尬，但现在这已经开始令他感到自然。

佐久早抓起那根更粗一些的金属棍，那根在侑叫停之前他本要使用的，“你知道这意味着什么吗？”

“什么？”

“从现在开始，每次你说‘绿’的时候，我就会知道我的确可以信任你了，这意味着我能做得更多，侑。”

他将润滑油挤到那根更粗的金属棍上，浑似他方才根本没把侑的心绪搅得七上八下。毋庸置疑，侑刚刚是真的有点担心佐久早会因为他的打断而感到愠怒，可事实上他听起来甚至有点…… _开心_ 。

他喘息着，感到佐久早又一次用他戴着手套的手竖直了他的性器，他捏着他阴茎的顶端，将那根更粗的金属棍沿着顶端的罅隙朝里笔直的推去。

“颜色？”

侑做了一个深呼吸，想着佐久早方才对他说过的话。他不仅是想要这个，他甚至是 _渴求_ 这个。自他脸上蔓延开去的红晕，烧满他的面孔又烧到他的胸膛，几乎要烧到连他自己都能看见的地方。所有的一切都在泄漏他的思绪。

_“绿。”_

“好孩子。”

佐久早继续将金属棍朝里推入，带出了侑低低的哀嚎。

就一家已经挂牌暂不营业的餐厅来讲，饭团宫里的生气实在是高的异常。虽然不是说里面有塞很多人之类的，也不过就装了半打占地面积颇大的微醺排球运动员和他们的前队友们而已。

“侑，你是真的还在撅嘴嘛？”

“我没在撅嘴！”

虽然只有一会会，但侑就是在撅嘴。此时此刻他正和治一起站在柜台后边，一个接一个的捏着饭团，但是，由于妖怪世代里来自东日本造纸和MSBY黑狼的队员正不停的把它们抓走嚼掉，所以柜台上的饭团数量始终没有超出过三个。到现在为止，侑觉着自己搞不好已经捏了有五十个饭团出来，但他审慎的并未说出这话，他要是说了，治肯定会从他的角度发表一通这才哪儿到哪儿的评论——那是噩梦。

“你们只是输了 _一场_ ，”坐在双子对面吧台旁边的角名说道，“黑狼今年在联盟里的积分一直都领先AD结果你还要搁这儿抱怨？”

角名才不懂呢！在混战里抢出第一才是永恒的 _关键_ 。他磨着牙，抵御着再去AD官网查次他们积分的诱惑，上次他检查的时候AD就排在Green Rockets上边，而如果今晚他们打赢，那么黑狼就会被他们反超了。当然，没人会期待有球队能在整个淡季都始终压过AD——更别说现在罗梅罗也加入了他们，很多人已经直接把他们视作了第一，不仅仅是职联的第一，他们觉得AD基本上是对天皇杯稳操胜券。

而在这之后，黑狼就把佐久早添进了他们本已稳固的年轻阵容当中，使得一些分析人士认为黑狼可以在职联里冲下前三——再然后就是日向翔阳那成功打破了他们预期的职联首秀。侑偷眼瞥了一眼他们那正和犬鸣及东日本造纸的替补自由人一起坐在角落里的橙发小黑马，脸上浮出一抹怪笑，他们前边的桌上就是木兔、鷲尾和赤苇，他是趁着周末来看比赛的。

“ _不管怎样_ ，”治在侑能开口为自己辩解之前打断道，“你还在和冬雪酱约会？”

“有必要问嘛？他昨天才更了十二张她的照片，”侑龇牙咧嘴的说道，他又捏起了一团米饭，对他敏感的指尖来讲，这还是有点点烫了。

“那倒是真的没错，你在ins上放太多你俩的合照了。”治赞同，顺便冲古森点了点头以示了解，于是东日本造纸的自由人从柜台上抓了两罐啤酒后又回到了他和佐久早的桌边。

“我发你家饭团的时候可不见你抱怨。”角名挤眼，“她是个模特儿，她得确保自己的曝光率和知名度。”

“ _模特儿～_ ”侑调笑。

“ _红人～_ ”治快速跟进，“不管这个，你和你的 _模特儿_ 女友发展的如何？”

角名双臂抱胸。

“这就是为什么我基本不想你俩知道，”他说着，双子一齐窃笑，“挺 _好_ 的，还有，关于我的恋爱状况你俩几乎都一清二楚了所以别再问了，你们自己呢？”

治耸肩，“还没遇到合适的，店里太忙，更别说我还打算去东京开分店。”

“我也一样没约会。”侑说，技术上讲，他的确没有撒谎，但是紧跟着治就因为他裹出的糟糕海苔从旁睨向了他，侑飞速回瞪。

 _要是你还想我帮忙，你就最好闭嘴。_ 他用眼睛说道，而治翻了个白眼，清晰明了的摆出了 _随你便吧_ 的意思，他拉走侑面前装着才捏好饭团的碟子，接管了裹海苔的职责。

“骗人，”角名说，并未注意双子那无声的交流，侑扭头重看过去，便听他道，“你的约会就没停过。”

“什么？我也很忙的好吧！”侑说道。

突然之间，两双充满怀疑的眼睛一齐转动向他，侑绷紧了肩膀，先发制人的摆出了防御的姿势，现在治的注意力也被转移过来了，这可讨不了什么好处。

“字面意义上，你可从来没有因为很忙而停止……至少没停止过瞎撩。”治说着，眯起了眼睛。

该死的角名，都怪他把话题引到了这里。自从侑中学毕业后第一次被逮到在体育馆后亲吻他的同班同学之后治就跟他讨了条规定，在这方面他们不问不谈，并且一直运作良好，可现在治已经发觉了不对的苗头，而角名显然也很明白。

“就是，侑，你怎么会没有约会？”

侑张了张嘴，突然觉得自己已然深陷敌营，治甚至根本没给他回答的机会，他此刻的眼神分明介乎疑惑和好奇之间。

“不，不是那样，他 _不是_ 没有约会，比起以往提及约会的时候他话 _太多_ 了。这一整个赛季他可什么都没说过。”治说道，空口进行着他的推理。

“不错的切入点。”角名沉思，鼓动着治得继续，个混蛋。

“所以他在撒谎，这意味着他约会的对象是某个他不想为人所知的家伙，”治继续说道，语调里的好奇愈发鲜明，不知怎的，侑觉得自己快被吓傻了，他本该提前想想要怎么应付这个的。“但是他却几乎没有表现出害羞，所以那一定相当疯狂，就算对他来说都是。”

“那对侑来说，什么才算疯狂呢？”角名问道，看起来就像只偷腥成功的猫。

侑哼了声，终于重新活了过来，为了洗刷掉先前的僵硬，他转而又捏起一团米饭，往里填了满满一勺馅料。

“我才不要继续搁这儿听你 _胡扯_ 呢。”侑虚张声势的说道，尽管他们显然没有上钩他也还是无视了他们，只一味继续自己手头的动作，他把米饭压实，直到它变成一个虽不完美却也不遑多让的三角。

“哦该死，”治说道，他扭脸看向角名，“他在和他的队友约会。”

角名瞪大了双眼，侑气急败坏的匆忙开口，基本没怎么控制住那突然在他体内爆发的恐慌，他厉声说道，“听着，夏洛克，我没在和人 _约会_ ！”

治扬了扬眉毛，“所以，你只是在和你的队友 _交往_ 。”

该死，侑搞砸了，他弄错关注点了，老天啊，行吧，就这么否认到死吧。

“别傻了。”侑抱怨，但他说的实在太没底气，所以治连一秒都没被骗到——他明白的。

“你叫 _我_ 别傻？你才是那个傻的吧，”治说道，他的脸上快速的浮起了一副充满批判意味的表情，“呃啊，拜托告诉我你没在搞你们队长。”

“我之前就说了我没搞上任何人！”侑说道，跺着脚从背后的灶台那边又捏了一团米饭。

技术上讲那就是真的……按某种特定的规则来看的话，字面意的话。

“等等，侑，别逃，我想知道是谁！”

“只要不是他的队长而且也不会害的他的合同废掉我就不在乎。”治掷地有声的说道。

“呃， _行吧_ 。”角名抱怨的应声。

“别担心，他的表情迟早会告诉我们的，他藏不住，到那时候你就能抓着风声了。”治说。

侑恨死他们两个了。

“所以，伯母最近怎么样？”元也问着，喝空了他最后一点罐装啤酒，并吃掉了他俩桌上的最后一只饭团。

“挺好的，起码我上次了解的时候是，”圣臣答道，“她去香港以后我们的联系不多，基本都是例行公事的健康报告。”

元也嗯了一声，“嘛，新年晚会上你能见到所有人的。”

“真好。”圣臣面无表情的说道。

元也笑着起身，“等我一会儿，我要再拿点儿啤酒，你要吗？”

圣臣耸肩，到目前为止他还只喝了一罐，元也晃去柜台的时候，他从包里摸出了一袋湿巾。

元也回来的时候正在低笑。

“怎么了？”他接过元也手里的罐装啤酒，仔仔细细的用湿巾擦了起来。

“哦，没啥，他们那边在拿角名的模特女友开他玩笑罢了，”元也说着，一屁股坐回他原先的座位，“说到这个，我感觉你也有点情况，那可是两罐啤酒耶，你有约会对象了？”

圣臣稍稍僵了一下，他的手指停在了被他仔细消过毒之后的易拉罐的拉环上边。

“感觉有误，”圣臣道，“你知道我对约会的看法的。”

“可你瞧啊，现在金助哥和真澄姐都结婚了，你不觉得你爸妈应该已经不想搞血统联姻那套了吗？”

很少人了解圣臣家愚蠢而复杂的家庭关系，但是圣臣母亲的弟弟就是元也的父亲，然而即便古森家族也同样隶属富人圈层，在那些该死的传统方面，也还是圣臣家更为根深蒂固。

“就算他们真的不想搞了，我也还有自己的理由，我是真的不明白为什么你们都那么甘愿找个人一起努力构建亲密关系，我是说，你的下一份合同就可能把你带去欧洲或者南美。”圣臣思索着，看着店门外人行道上走过的路人，“起码现在，我看不出这有什么意义。”

“我也不知道，圣臣君，大概是，爱？陪伴？性？”元也调笑。

圣臣单纯的翻了个白眼。

他已经找到了方法来满足他作为人的基础需求，而且远比恋爱更为有趣高效，既免除了远距离可能带来的烦恼也无需要求那个不存在的对象反复在日本国内或整个地球来回穿行。他能让一个成年男子尖叫着哭完之后再对他说谢谢，这种情况下他还要什么爱？想到此处的时候他飞快的瞥了侑一眼，嘴角情不自禁的浮出了一抹狡黠的笑意。

“我再去拿点饭团。”圣臣说着，拿起自己的口罩，回避了那个元也对答案心知肚明的问题。

圣臣径直朝柜台走去，但木兔还是抢先了一步，他一把捞走了已经捏好的五个饭团。毫无意外的，木兔兴高采烈得蹦回了自己的那桌，并把其中的三个都堆进了赤苇的盘子，起码他还没忘给鷲尾一个。他坐下的时候在赤苇的头上了落了个响亮的吻，随后才意识到这个动作害的对方的发上粘上了米粒，他把它们摘掉了。

圣臣的脸上浮出了一丝恶心。

很快的，侑的笑声引走了他的注意，他这会儿绝对聚了全场的目光，甚至也包括了圣臣。

“抱歉啦，臣臣， _京治饿了～_ ”他模仿着他们那活力十足的共同队友，“等我一秒就好我给你做。”

现在的柜台后边只有侑一个人在，圣臣能听见角名和治正在更里边的地方聊着厨房的布置，他朝前稍稍倾了倾身，手肘撑着柜台。

“你洗过手的，对吧？”圣臣还是想要个口头担保。

“当然，我又不是动物，臣君。”他说着，倒腾着手中的米饭。

圣臣毫无歉意的耸肩，却又突然感到了一丝茫然，他站在柜台前边，看着侑捏他的饭团，他的动作比圣臣预想的优秀很多。看来治的兴趣的确事出有因，他如此想到，侑有说过他们小时候自己烧饭的次数绝不算少。

“周五晨练之后你有空吗？”最终，圣臣如此问道，只是为了打破沉默。

侑的肩膀颤了一下，他飞速的扭头看了一眼，然后才转回来思索起来，他的双手还在捏着圆圆的三角饭团。

“有点差事要跑，但办完之后我可以过去找你，或许，下午三点之后？”

圣臣肯定的点了点头，镇压了自己微笑的冲动，毕竟侑脸颊上浮现的晕红直接背叛了他装出来的淡定假象。

在侑装好三只新捏的饭团并将它们端上柜台递给圣臣之前他们又沉默了一会儿，圣臣接过碟子，低声说了一句谢谢。

“没问题，那就，周五见。”侑说道，颇为夸张的冲圣臣眨了眨眼，他的脸上挂着一抹十分狐狸的笑容。

圣臣眨了眨眼，“明早我们就有训练，白痴。”

侑骂了一句什么，但圣臣无视了他，他走回元也身边，重新坐回自己的位子，此刻他的表兄正在刷手机玩。

“听着，圣臣君，我认识一个才搬到大阪的运动服设计师，而且他碰巧的非常火辣，”元也说着，冲圣臣晃了晃手机，照片里的男人染着一头蓝色的头发，是传统意义上很有吸引力的类型，“你 _确定_ 你不想我把你的号码给他？”

_当我把冷处理后的肛塞推他屁股里的时候他会在口球后面哭叫我的名字吗？当他被绑的像根粗糙的椒盐卷饼的时候他会因为对插入他尿道的金属棍的屈从而发出迷人的呜咽吗？_

圣臣相当怀疑。

他摘下口罩，咬了一口他才拿到的新鲜饭团，尝到味道的一瞬他扬起了眉毛，困惑的低头看去，清纯白净的米饭中央，外部海苔的掩映之下，若隐若现卧着的是至少三颗酸梅，而非常规的那一点渍梅。

圣臣的头不假思索的扭头看向柜台，角名和治已经走了回去，而侑似乎在和他们吵些什么，他没注意到圣臣看过去的眼神。圣臣盯着他的方向，想着侑是不是知道他对酸梅的偏爱，要是他知道的话，那他的饭团……？

不，这一定得是巧合。

“圣臣君？”

他猛然回头，试图把自己的注意力掰回元也之前的问题，对了，他问他能不能把他的号码拿去给一个服装设计师，圣臣皱了皱鼻子。

“不了，真的，谢谢你。”

他又咬了一口他的酸梅饭团。

在排球练习和力量训练之后，侑飞快的办完了他的差事，又在午后三点左右从商店里抓了点能做晚饭的咖喱块，随即便去往了佐久早家。

收件人：臣臣  
>>上路了

发件人：臣臣  
>>我给你留门

此时此刻，这一系列事情已经开始变得诡异的寻常，在访客位停车，输防盗门的密码，搭乘佐久早那绝赞的公寓楼的电梯往上，他推开佐久早给他留好的门，把脱掉的鞋在墙边排成一排，出声示意自己的到来。

侑绕过门廊的拐角，发现了正坐在餐桌边上的佐久早，他的鼻梁上架着一副扁型的阅读眼镜，正对着自己的笔记本电脑，他的手边正堆着几封邮件。被迫的，侑字面意义上的咬住了自己的舌头，这才阻止自己开出一个性感老师之类的玩笑。要是现在他们的过程已经结束他才不会忍着，但在享乐成功之前，他才不要冒那种可能会导致自己出局的风险。

“要是你没计划的话，我带了点能做晚饭的东西。”侑说着，举起了他的购物袋。

佐久早抬头瞥了一眼，而与此同时侑不得不咽下他喉头那句“ _我想和你谈谈我的成绩，佐久早老师。_ ”

“谢谢，你可以放去冰箱顶上的架子那儿，”佐久早说，“洗澡前你想喝杯茶之类的吗？”

“嘛，想的。”侑走进厨房，把咖喱块放好，“我在好几个地方之间跑了个遍而交通烂透了，一杯茶听起来很放松。”

现在，侑已经不再为自己得讲出他需要一分钟或者一杯茶这类要求而感到真切的尴尬了，尽管这些要求是因为只有这样他才能做好心理准备好让佐久早用那些千奇百怪的方式折磨他的身体，这一点真的很奇怪不是嘛。但现在，这都已经成为了常规。此时的侑已经明了，即使他的状态已经兴奋难当，贸然进入一个过程也只会让他比正常情况下更难抛弃自我，他清楚放松一分钟要来的更好。

佐久早起身去给他泡茶，而侑坐回了餐厅，他切出了自己ins界面，当佐久早把他的杯子放在餐桌上的时候也只是小幅度的动了一下。他喝着他的茶，在他朋友们所有的照片底下留出相当欠打的评论，佐久早倒是终于付完了账单——或者其他什么他正在笔电上做的事情——当侑喝干自己的茶的那刻，他感到自己的大脑已然安静了下来，紧张带来的能量正一阵阵的自他的皮肤底下升腾。

深呼吸之后他站起身来，“好了，我这就去洗澡。”

佐久早摘了眼镜，侑费了好大劲才忍住可惜的冲动。

“好的，洗完直接进房间。”佐久早说。

侑用两根手指对他敬了个礼，转身去了浴室。

洗完澡后，侑穿过客厅走去佐久早的房间，但当他穿过门廊的那刻一阵令人不适的忧虑却突然在他的体内泛起了涟漪：他没看到任何令人兴奋的新玩具，事实上，他没看到任何玩具，什么都没在等他。在他注意到床头柜上的润滑油和盒装手套之前他甚至花了一秒去思考佐久早是不是已经厌倦他了，好在还有那些东西令他放松。

在侑得以深思之前，佐久早已经推开内卫的门走了出来，他穿了一件白色的衬衣和他一贯穿着的黑色裤子，水汽在房间里弥漫开来，伴着沐浴露清新的香气。他卷起了他的袖子。

“你看起来很惊讶。”佐久早开口道，这是他对侑所说的第一句话。

侑脸颊一热。

“只是想知道你今天是不是又要保密罢了。”他指了指空空的床。

佐久早眯着眼睛看了他一眼。考虑到对方有半张脸几乎无时无刻都藏在口罩后边，侑很高兴的感到自己似乎已经有了佐久早表情解读专家一类的奇怪头衔：这种特别的眯眼，基本都意味着他有在微笑。

“为什么这么想？因为我什么都没放？”

侑点了点头。

佐久早低笑出声，他边走向床边边道，“我今晚不会把你绑起来的，侑。”

“什-什么？”

“我们做这个已经有几个月了，”佐久早说着，从盒子里取出一双黑色的手套，他转身看侑，挑着眉道，“我相信你能为我保持不动。”

侑的喉咙开始变得干涩。

“不可能的，我做不到——”

“记得第一次玩边缘的时候嘛？”佐久早打断他，而侑点了点头，“你连二十分钟都撑不到。”

“ _搞什么_ ，臣君，我现在能撑的时间比那长多了。”侑的劲头一下就提了上来，活像一个不慎踩进捕兽夹里的可怜路人。

不过，就算大喊出声不是最聪明的做法，那也不会改变他所说的事实。边缘是他们最常用的玩法之一，而随着侑对它的习惯，他能坚持的时间也在不断延长，更久的时间带来更烈的高潮，以至于不论他撑了多久，每当高潮最终降临的那刻，他都会隐晦的希望自己还能撑的更久。他们上次玩边缘的时候他已经能够撑满45分钟，高潮的那刻他差点就晕过去了。

“我知道你能，所以你现在当然也不再需要被绑起来了，”佐久早如此说道，“我想你已经准备好撑一小时了。”*

*:six-point restraints

“ _一小时_ ？”侑的声音绝对 _没_ 崩。

佐久早戴上他的第二只手套，橡胶在他的皮肤上弹出一声 _脆响_ ，“怎么，你觉得你做不到？”

侑瞪着他，有时候他是会忘记佐久早到底有多混蛋的，“去你妈的，我当然能。”

“呣，”佐久早哼了声，突然挺直了身子，“哦，有 _样_ 东西我忘了拿了。”

当佐久早走向他的壁橱并从最下边的抽屉里摸出那样东西的时候侑抓紧了自己的毛巾，接着佐久早转身，手中拿的赫然是一只巨大的按摩棒。尽管只是想象了一下那种画面，侑的脸也还是瞬间失去了全部血色，他要装着那玩意儿忍一个小时嘛？！

“小臣，那太 _刻薄_ 了。”

佐久早平静的笑道，“你喜欢我刻薄。”

操，他说的对，但侑是绝对，绝对不会告诉他的。他瞪着自己脚下的地板，却在佐久早用手指勾起他的下巴迫使他同他对视的时候颤了一下。

“趴到床边去，侑。”他低语，“我会从现在开始计时的，毕竟只要一根手指碰你一下你都能去。”

侑瞪大双眼，仓促的躲开了佐久早的视线，突如其来的耻辱和兴奋混在一起，令他在颤抖的同时爆红了脸颊，“好的。”

他昂首挺胸的走到床边，动手解开了自己的毛巾，却在回头的时候不由自主的颤栗了一下，佐久早正全神贯注的看着他。在这种情况下，弯腰趴到床上自然比平常更显羞耻，可与此同时某种令人恐惧的理由却令他的性器自腿间勃起，甚至还轻颤了一下。他盯着佐久早被子上那熟悉的图案，用手肘撑起自己的身体，他感到脊背和肩膀的紧绷，等待着后续的到来。

当他感觉到佐久早戴着手套的手滑向他的背脊的那刻他猛然一颤，几乎就要直接弹跳起来，佐久早的拇指一路抚过他的脊椎，他同时听见润滑油被泵出的声响，期待感令他愈发紧张。

“放松。”佐久早对他低语。

在知道接下来的一小时里要自己要承受什么的情况下侑他妈怎么可能做得到？！

话虽如此，他还是努力得按着佐久早所说的做了，侑放缓呼吸的节奏，将腿又分开了一点。

佐久早光滑的手指从他的喉头逼出了一声喘息，但下一秒他就被示意安静，他感到佐久早干燥的手掌正抚过他的后腰，令他不得不在抓紧被角的同时又拼尽全力的保持身体其余部位的松弛，佐久早的手指正在他的后穴周围打圈，一点点的将他变湿。

再然后，佐久早插了一根手指进去，转动着抽出之后便换上了两根，侑呻吟着，不知廉耻的张大了双腿，在佐久早颇有韵律的缓慢抽插间咬住了嘴唇。

“我想知道要是我全程不碰你下面的话，还能不能跟你玩一小时边缘，”佐久早说道，侑一边呻吟一边把脸整个埋进被子，“我很可能可以，或许以后我们也能试试。”

“ _不……_ ”侑呜咽着说道，却发觉自己的性器在这个想法掠过脑海的瞬间就背叛般的抽动了起来。

佐久早空着的那只手离开了他的脊背，然后猛得一下抽上了他的屁股，侑的身体弹动起来，后穴也死命的吸紧了佐久早的手指，他死死的忍住了一声尖叫，几乎没有发出声音。失去了惯常的束缚，侑花了一秒钟才进入他往常的自然状态，但来自他皮肤之下的突然刺痛肯定能让他快速找到感觉的。

“你是在教我做事？”

侑疯狂的摇头，心率随着皮下的疼痛一道搏动上涨。 _操_ 。

佐久早带着笑意说道，“我也是这样想的。”

 _你喜欢我刻薄。_ 侑紧闭双眼，努力得想要镇定下来，他想稳住呼吸还想放慢心率，佐久早是对的，他 _恨死_ 这个了，当然他也恨佐久早居然清楚这点——比他是对的更恨。

三根手指一齐挤入他的后穴，带出了些许啪嗒作响的水声，扩张带来的丝缕疼痛令侑感到灼热，仿佛他的脏腑都一并扭曲了起来，佐久早的手指在他的后穴里面曲伸，当他牢牢按上侑的前列腺的刹那侑直接绷直了脚尖。

“嗯啊——”侑如此呻吟，身体晃动着想要贴进佐久早的抽插，“ _哦天啊……_ ”

 _啪！_ 佐久早的手又一次落到了他的屁股上边，“别动。”

侑含混得应声，开始尽最大的努力保持静止，有那么一部分的他想要忤逆命令，因为那样佐久早就又会打他。他的手指恶毒而又绝赞，冷酷而又无情，它们在他的肉体深处来回查探深深按压，逼得侑双膝发软。

他抽出手指的那刻，侑几乎没法压制他因为空虚而生的喘息。

佐久早嘲弄的评价，“你接下来还有 _一小时_ 呢，侑，别这么贪心。”

没有给侑回答的机会，他将按摩棒抵到了侑后穴的入口。侑稍稍动了动身体，感到自己性器正在双腿之间摇晃，期待感迫使他咬住了嘴唇。

“小臣……呃， _操——_ ”

“嘘，我在满足你，”佐久早如此低语，转动着此刻正死死抵在侑后穴边的按摩棒，当它被推挤进去的时候侑呻吟起来，感到它的重量和粗大正碾过自己的肠道，而当佐久早的手伸到下方抵住他性器的顶端的那刻他废了老大劲才憋住没让自己交出叫出声来，“哦，你在流水。”

侑把头整个埋到床上，提醒自己他必须全程保持不动，就算佐久早已经握紧了他的性器并开始颇有韵律的撸动也一样。此时此刻，侑的很大一部分精力都被分去控制自己的移动，因此他愈发难以让自己保持镇定，当他被绑起来的时候那根本不是他需要操心的东西。他根本没必要担心。

但是现在，他的大半精力都被耗去控制他身体的 _动作_ ，只有很小的一部分能用来控制他身体的 _反应_ 。侑根本无法止住那正自他腿间攀升的热度，每当他努力遏制自己操进佐久早光滑掌心的冲动的时刻，那些热度就会燃烧的愈发旺盛。而他的屁股里，按摩棒正把一切变得更糟，他后穴每一下无法自主的收缩都令他感到其坚固的硬挺。

佐久早就这样待在他的身后，一边撸动他的性器一边用按摩棒逗弄着他的前列腺，他还只是用手指轻巧的转了转它，侑几乎能够像样要是他亲自……的话会是怎样的场景……要是他们……

哦， _老天_ ，操，那样的话他还怎么可能让自己站着？他紧紧的抓着被角并大声呻吟，因为保持不动的努力而浑身颤抖，他抬头瞥了一眼时钟，随后意识到他并不知道他们开始的时间，一定得有十分钟了吧，如果没有更久的话。

“小臣……小-小臣……”

“嗯？”

侑张开嘴，因为佐久早开始用手腕使劲晃动他体内的按摩棒的动作呻吟出声，“我…… _操_ ……多久……”

“我告诉过你了，侑，今天我要你撑一小时。”

“ _啊_ ，不，我……已经多……”侑的声音已经开始破碎了，他控制不了。*

*:“Unnnh, no, I—how long’s’it b’n…” 

佐久早在同一时刻又扭了一下手腕，侑的眼睛都因此翻了上去，“哦，大概三分钟了吧，我觉得，也许四分钟。”

“ _我天操——_ ”*

*:“Ohgodfuck—”

“嘘。”佐久早的拇指刚刚好擦过他冠状带的下方，想要往前顶腰的冲动逼得侑整个腰臀都全在抖，“哦，你今天也太 _容易_ 了，做好当个乖孩子，并随时在快去的时候告诉我的准备了吗？”*

*:“Oh, you are easy today. Are you going to be good and tell me when you’re close?”

侑无助到只能点头。

没几分钟，佐久早便危险的将他带到了射精的边缘，侑的牙死死的嵌在他的下唇当中，几乎令他尝到他自己的血味，有那么一个瞬间，他是真的考虑过就此保持沉默然后让佐久早就这样将他推下那道美味的悬崖。毕竟不管佐久早之后想出什么惩罚措施对他也只会是额外的福利，毕竟侑的感知显然就是如此错综的。

但内心深处，那个压倒一切的愿望是照佐久早的要求去当个 _乖孩子_ ，他想让佐久早印象深刻，他想让佐久早为此给他表扬，他想在事后还能在佐久早的脑海里占据一席之地，他想当他曾有过的该死的最好的sub——

“小臣。”侑喘息着说道，那是警告。

佐久早出声表示了解，但他握着侑性器的手却并未停止动作，他的手滑过他的湿润的性器，潦草的漫不经心。侑的双眼猝然睁大，他低喘着捏紧一整团的被子，仍然努力得想要保持静止。

“我快—— _求你了小臣我快_ ——”*

*:“Close— pleasem’close—”

佐久早颇为愉悦的应了一声，这才松开了手，在侑与高潮只有一线之隔的时候才堪堪放他喘息。侑的膝盖一软，整个人直接就垮了下去，他的后穴不受控的反复吸吮着那根按摩棒，因为不被允许高潮而浑身痉挛。佐久早用他干净的那只手揉着侑的屁股，令侑的膝盖又一次威胁着想要向里倒去，他再度愉悦的开口，“呼吸……很好。”

侑又一次瞥了一眼时钟，随即便悲哀的呻吟了起来，自他们开始起，才只过了七分钟。

“现在，等你能动了就爬到床上去。”

侑花了一点时间让自己的身体重回平静，然后才按照要求爬到床上，整个过程里佐久早一言未发，这令侑下意识的扭头看了他一眼，佐久早正在摘他的手套，而他看向侑的眼神幽深专注，令侑一下子麻痹了身体。

“我会靠着床头板坐，”佐久早说道，一边坐到床上一边调整着他卷起的袖管，侑跪坐到自己的脚后跟上，他的性器在他的腿间挺直，犹如正祈求关注一般饥渴，他感到脸红，从面颊一路烧到耳尖，“你可以靠到我身上。”

侑用力的咽了咽口水，这种姿势他们曾经用过几次——侑的背靠着佐久早的胸，双腿张开的坐在他的怀里——每一次都令侑感到神智不清，他能感到佐久早的性器压在他背上的微妙触点，尽管很小，也令他头晕目眩。有那么一个瞬间，某种突如其来的古怪冲动令他想要遮蔽自己的身体，但随后他的心中便涌现出另一种更为奇怪的，他想爬到床上， _正对着_ 佐久早在他的大腿上坐下，然后倾下身去——

“过来。”佐久早的声音将他自幻梦中猛然惊醒。

他——操，他居然拍着自己的大腿满脸期待的看着侑，显然对侑脑中盘旋的一切一无所知。侑做了个深呼吸，这才缓缓得转身靠进他的怀里，他身体里的按摩棒令他低叫出声。

“我又不是狗，你知道的。”*

*:“M’not a dog, ya know.”

“哦？”佐久早的声音相当玩味，“可我一喊你就来了。”

侑的脸一下烧了起来，仿佛能感到自己性器之内血管的扩张，该死，他是自己送上门去的。他把双手抱到胸前，指甲掐进了自己的皮肤，与此同时，佐久早正从床头柜上拿出下一副手套。

“我要你在过程里把双手放在体侧，”佐久早低声说道，往他戴好手套的手中泵了一些润滑，“具体放哪儿不重要，只要你能保持静止就好，另外，不要干扰我在做的或掩盖你的身体。”

“好-好的。”侑干涩的说道。

他花了很大的力气才移开了自己胸前的双手，让自己的身体彻底暴露在外，他想放松自己的肩膀，好让自己的胳膊自然垂到体侧，然而佐久早显然已经做好了开始的准备，他的胳膊穿过侑垂下的双臂，导致他不得不重新调整自己的双手。

当他的手落到佐久早的大腿上时他差点直接一把抓下，隔着他昂贵的裤子，侑能感到佐久早大腿上强壮而扎实的肌肉。但是他的举动并未引出佐久早的任何回应，他只是深吸了口气，显然也不打算移开侑的双手。

佐久早两手一起握住了他的性器，断绝了侑继续担心他的手有没有放对位置的可能。

“ _小臣……_ ”

“嗯。”佐久早的手往下滑去逗弄他的睾丸，一边缓慢而稳定的撸动柱体一边将他的睾丸也抹得黏腻，“就像这样，侑，再放松点。”

侑他妈怎么可能做得到？他小声咕哝，活动着自己的肩膀想让他的肌肉更松软一些，他也同样试图让自己抓着佐久早大腿的手不要那么紧绷，但佐久早的拇指正绕着他性器顶端的罅隙打圈——操——操操 _操_ ——比起被绑着的时候这难太多了。

他的注意力再度崩塌，侑飞快的发现自己又一次临近了边缘，他呻吟着将头倒到佐久早的肩上，尽最大的可能延缓自己的感受，然而佐久早却紧紧的握住了他的性器，一边加快撸动的速度一边活动起了他那双灵活的手腕，侑感到自己的双手正在佐久早的大腿上弹动，他连脚趾都蜷曲了起来。

“操……”侑的膝盖再一次向内弯去，他必须努力才能不让自己并拢双腿，“哦 _天啊_ 。”

*:“Fuuuck…”

佐久早嗯了一声，“你快到了？”

侑不想让他停。

他还没攀至那刀锋般的边缘，还没抵达那会令他浑身颤抖大脑模糊的时刻，“还……没……”

“你真的M的厉害，”佐久早笑了笑，侑感到他的口罩擦过自己的耳廓，“幸好你多数时候都很听话你知道，你享受不到的惩罚找起来还真的有点困难。”*

*: “I’m lucky you’re not disobedient often, you know. It would be hard to come up with many punishments you wouldn’t enjoy.”

他的话语对侑造成了不可估量的影响，他的身体在吸吮按摩棒的同时也在佐久早的手中抽动了起来，他离那个无可挽回的点已经太近了。

“该死— _小臣_ ，我-我就要——”

佐久早移开了手。

侑窘迫的哭叫出声，感到体内的玩具几乎是再一次将他推向了边缘，他未曾受缚的双手几乎是本能朝他自己的腿间移去，但如他所想，佐久早抓住了他的手腕。侑粗喘着气，抗争着自己身体的本能。

“操-对不起，对不起——”

“没关系，”佐久早低语，轻柔的将侑的双手按回他的大腿，“这是种全新的控制水平，我知道，你还在学习。”

侑试图平稳自己的呼吸，他感到他的性器正合着他心率的节拍一起搏动，“我会做的更好的，小臣，我保证……”

“嘘，我知道你会的……尽你所能的最好，为我。”

侑呻吟着，扭动着身体感受佐久早的赞美和他滑到他身前玩弄他乳尖的双手，或挤或拉，侑几乎为此将脚踝埋进床垫里。

他能—— _操_ ——他能做到的。他飞快的瞥了一眼时钟，发觉自他们开始以来已经过了有十二分钟，十二分钟，近乎全程的四分之一，而佐久早才只把他带去边缘两次， _侑能做到的。_

侑做不到。

他紧抓着佐久早大腿的手指关节都已经泛出了白，他觉得哪怕少用一丁点力他都会无法自拔的开始自慰，他恐惧那种可能。

“求你… _求你……_ ”

“再十五分钟，侑。”佐久早对他低语，单手轻拂他挺起的睾丸，“就快了。”

侑在啜泣。

 _“啊……”_ *

*:“Uuunnnghh…”

他不可能撑住的，绝不可能，他的性器此刻硬的不可思议，因为过度充血而几乎显出了紫色，前液如流水般自肿胀的顶端稳定流出，同润滑油一起将整根柱身都润得光洁。无法释放带来的疼痛拉扯着他的睾丸，紧绷感更使得他的后穴不断收缩着咬紧体内的玩具。他感觉他全身的血液全都汇集到了双腿中间，而其余的部分便只留下了无尽的晕眩。

尽管他并不觉得他有彻底沉入亚空间中——保持身体的静止仍然需要消耗他自身绝大多数的意志，因此他无法让自己的意识彻底消失——他也仍体会到了有如醉酒一般的恍惚，他感到泪水正自自己的脸颊滑落，他以前体会过的边缘可从不曾如此激烈。

佐久早的手掌擦过他性器的顶端，他一把抓紧了佐久早的大腿，“ _不_ ——小臣——”*

*:“Nnnnh— Omi—”

佐久早听取他的警告移开了手，骤然失去触碰的感觉直接令侑哭泣了起来，泪水滑过脸颊的时候他仰起头，无助的靠着佐久早的肩膀，看着他自己——在佐久早的所作所为下转变而成——的样子只会让他更难坚持。

“好孩子。”佐久早低语。

侑咬着嘴唇抽噎。佐久早的手指玩笑般沿着他的性器一路下滑，动作轻微到令人恼火，侑好不容易才在他的挑逗下控制住自己臀部的抽动并重新靠回佐久早的怀抱，但当他感到佐久早阴茎的硬度的时候，他便再也无法忍耐自己的呻吟。他想象着要是佐久早真的插进来的话感觉会有多好，几乎是无意识的收缩起了自己的后穴，他的身体吸吮着那根按摩棒，不由自主的贴着佐久早的身体拱起了脊背，蹭过了他勃起的阴茎。

在他混乱的意识里，这感觉上根本就是这世上最最自然的事情，他的脑海一片空白，只是无意识的重复，直到他听见佐久早开始急促的呼吸并发觉他的手没再动作的那刻。

当侑意识到他到底在做什么以及他到底是在对谁做的瞬间他感觉自己如梦初醒，他的整个身体瞬间完全僵住，徒劳的尝试组织起自己的语言，在他眨眼的时候，泪水纷纷夺眶而出。

“小臣，我—该死，我很抱歉——”*

*:“Omi, I—shit, m’sorry—”

“嘘，”佐久早抚着他的大腿安抚，“没事的，侑，你可以继续。”

伴着这一句话，侑感到自己重新落回那令他舒适的亚空间中，他轻微的喘息，但却绝对不是呜咽，试图记清为什么靠在佐久早身上磨蹭首先该是个坏主意。

“你想怎样动作都行，”佐久早继续说道，把下巴搭在了侑的肩上，这令侑的呼吸直接冻在了他的胸腔。“只是别妨碍我继续，也不准碰你自己。”*

*:“Just let me play, and don’t touch yourself.”

“天啊。”侑如此呻吟，彻底坠入了那个除他和佐久早外再无任何重要的领域当中，在那里，除了佐久早卧室里的四面墙壁，其他的一切都荡然无存。

他撑着佐久早的大腿将自己的身体向上蹭去，用他的屁股磨着对方的阴茎。佐久早在他的身后低声喘息，他的手重又回到了侑最想要的那个位置，他一边放任侑在他身上的举动一边让自己的手指滑过侑饱受折磨的性器，他的下巴仍然搭在侑的肩上，他的视线正凝望着侑的身体，他的视线，他的视线令侑感觉自己的身体仿佛是他应得的领地。

侑爱这个。

 _操_ ，他是真的想要佐久早的阴茎。

“你就快做到了，”佐久早低声说道，“我知道你能的，侑，为了我你做的很好。”

一滴眼泪沿着他脸上的泪痕滑落，他抽噎着问道，“我，很好？”*

*:“M’good?” 

他颤抖着，感到佐久早的手圈住了他，动作也愈发有力。

“ _很好_ ，一旦你撑到一小时，你想怎么去我都依你。”

侑大声的呻吟，他想含着佐久早的 _东西_ 去，这个念头如此固执的占据了他的脑海，令他无法想象其他任何一种不同的结局，他想佐久早把他干进床垫里去。

“ _我快——_ ”

现在他们终于快接近一小时了，但侑也知道他是真的就快去了，到了这种地步，侑甚至已经开始享受每一次不能释放的感觉。他为佐久早松开的手呻吟，他为被困囿于他的盆骨之间无处可去的高潮的冲动呻吟，他为自己睾丸所感到的无可避免的酸痛呻吟。

佐久早又一次捏上他的乳头，令他发自肺腑的高叫出声，越来越多的泪水自他的眼中滚落，将他又一次带到边缘，侑感到自己的四肢开始变得沉重，现在想要保持静止已经开始变得容易，他开始感觉自己只是无力的靠着佐久早的胸膛休憩，并让他的dom随心所欲的玩弄他的身体，而这就是他应当存在的地方。

要是他们做这个的时候，插在他身体里的东西是佐久早的就好了。

“小臣……”*

*:“Omiii…”

 _干我，要我，使用我，求你，求你操我。_ *

*:Fuck me. Want me. Use me. Please, please fuck me.

“看看你吧，”佐久早低声说道，无情的揉弄着他的乳尖，“我们只有几分钟了，你能再给我一次嘛？”

此时此刻，佐久早同他要 _什么_ 他都会给的。侑飞快的点头，移动着臀部好品尝他自佐久早唇间带出的细碎声响。他的动作使得按摩棒不断规律而玩味得顶到他的前列腺上——这很好但是仍还不够，不够深也不够——他想——他渴望佐久早能——

此时此刻，他的性器已经敏感到了恐怖的地步，哪怕只是碰一下他都真的能去，侑发出嘶哑的哀鸣，浑身都紧紧的绷了起来，他绷起身体以对抗高潮的降临，意图坚持的再久一些。

“呼吸。”佐久早仿佛是在他的耳边吹气。

“我 _不能……_ ”

哪怕只是放松自己最微末的一块肌肉，甚至连隔膜肌也包含在内，他都怕自己会控制不了的高潮。

“嗯……”佐久早的一只手仍然留在他的性器上边，但另一只却移到了他的喉管底部，“你确定你不能？”

侑摇着头，当感到佐久早的手圈住自己喉管的时候猛然瞪大了眼睛，他的指甲都掐进了佐久早大腿上的肌肉里。

可是即便如此，即便如此佐久早也没有松开他的性器，然而侑的注意力依然被他转移。

他喉咙上的手收紧了，“现在呢？”

当侑开始情不自禁的大口喘气的时候他才意识到他依然 _可以_ 呼吸，尽管的确困难但也确实可以，佐久早的手指更多的压在他的喉管两侧而非正面，而这……这……

他的大脑开始愈发晕眩，更下意识的开始眨眼，他是真的怀疑他连眼睛都对起来了。

“小臣……”

“嗯，既然你还能说话，那你就能呼吸。”佐久早如此说着，进一步加大了他的握力。

“ _我——_ ”侑扭动着身体，胸膛因为他尽可能吸入空气的举动不断起伏，他努力的想让头脑保持清醒，他感到耳道里的嗡鸣，几乎盖过佐久早的手在他濡湿的性器顶端不断滑动的水声。佐久早的手指那样用力的压在他的颈侧，以至于他能感到自己脖颈上的血管正挨着他手上的皮肤弹动，以心脏的节律。“啊—— _哈啊_ ，要——”**

*:“Mngh—” 

*:“Ohh— hah, g’na—”

佐久早松开了他的性器，却并没有松开他的喉咙，侑无声的哀嚎，脚趾都抠进了被子里，他扭动着身体，感觉自己的手正在痉挛，他的声音仿佛半数困在了肺泡里。他还在努着力不去触碰自己。

佐久早缓缓的放松了对他的钳制，氧气开始重回侑的大脑，侑瞪大双眼感觉着自己体内奔涌的 _冲动_ ——要是这种感觉席卷他的全身，那他立刻就会越过边缘的极限。在意识到这一点前，侑颤抖着呜咽。

 _边缘_ 。佐久早之前要他再给他一次，而侑刚刚真的又给了他，这是不是意味着……

“你做到了，侑。”

佐久早如此说道，他的声音里骄傲与紧张并存，而侑的双眼突然感到一阵刺痛，崭新的泪水沿着他脸上半干的泪痕继续淌下，他所感受到的东西已经压垮了他。但与此同时他也意识到，他其实并未停止过在佐久早的身上磨蹭自己的身体，他感受着对方裤子那宽松布料之下坚实的硬挺，明白他也根本不 _想_ 停。在佐久早所给予他的一切之后，他的喉咙却因为极度的渴望而无法说出他想要 _更多_ 的请求。

 _干我_ 。

“你给了我这么多，侑，”佐久早继续说道，抚摸着侑汗湿的大腿，“你想怎么去？”

这太超过了。他的性器生疼，皮肤则仿佛要被浸透了他全身的渴望整个撕裂，他紧咬的嘴唇间泄出一丁点儿的啜泣，他没法思考——他不想要——他只想要佐久早——

他断断续续的哀叫着，感到佐久早从他的背后转到了身前，他用戴着手套的手将侑的身体在枕上放平，然后他赤裸的手掌摸上了侑的脸颊，他的手指将侑的面孔向上抬起。

“睁眼。”佐久早说，侑照做了。于是佐久早此刻的模样就此进入他的眼帘，黑色的头发，黑色的口罩……黑到，黑到深不见底的眼。“这是你应得的，侑，你做的很好，告诉我你到底想要怎么去，你能做到的。”

如果佐久早没用整整一个钟头让侑的大脑彻底融化，那么侑可能还能控制住他接下来说出口的字句，但现在的侑已经被他彻底拆了个干净，所以当佐久早如此要求的时候，再没有东西能压制他真实的想法。

“侑？”

他把自己的脸颊贴进佐久早的手掌，他的眼皮此刻重得厉害，但他还是为他睁开了眼，他集中不了自己的注意，只能用他模糊的泪眼凝望向他，那些含混的词句从他的口中溜出，并且不曾被他收回。

“我里面—我想要你在我里面的时候去， _小臣_ ……”*

*:“Inside me—wanna come with’ya inside me, Omi ...”

_我里面。_

圣臣是真的惊呆了。

好吧，惊呆的只是一部分的他，因为尽管不愿意承认，但另一部分的他清楚这几个月来他们都在朝着这个方向堕落而去。他清楚所有的一切其实都在朝着这个不可避免的结局发展：他在他宽松的裤子里硬的发疼，身上还靠着一个淫荡到在求着他操他的侑。

此时此刻的侑，金色的眼瞳里满是泪光，因亚空间而扩散的瞳孔里却又漾满了信任，圣臣感到自己的呼吸已被攫住，更别说他赤裸的手掌还能感到侑脸颊的温度。他之前摘手套是因为不想把残存的润滑弄到侑的脸上，却忘了这意味着接下来的触碰里，他们的皮肤间将不会再有阻隔，从触点开始，到神经末梢，他仿佛被一路燎烫的起泡，他的身心正在输给他勉力对抗的欲望。

“ _求你……_ ”

圣臣眨了眨眼。

他的视线落到侑拼命喘息着的唇边，他微张的、鲜红而湿润的嘴唇，侑几乎因自己的欲望而感到绝望，圣臣甚至想知道他是否有可能厌倦将宫侑玩成 _这样_ 。*

*:reducing

他用拇指按上侑的下唇，侑呻吟着接纳了他，他闭上嘴，含住圣臣赤裸的拇指，轻柔的吮吸了起来。

最后一根自制的弦骤然崩断。

他拽下自己的口罩，几乎是扑向他身下喘息着的身躯，他将自己的拇指从侑的口中拔出，换上了自己的嘴唇。

柔软，湿润，因为无力而微微张着，因为惊讶而发出惊喘，圣臣利用了这点，将自己的舌头也伸了进去。侑的呻吟在圣臣的脑海当中回荡，甚至盖过了他们唇齿相贴的光润声响，再然后他的胳膊环住了圣臣的脊背，直到一秒后他突然被烧着一般猛然把手举开。

圣臣不大情愿的退开去观察侑的状态，他的嘴唇已经开始感到发麻。

“对不起，”侑喘息着，盯着圣臣的嘴唇开口，他的手扭紧了他身下的被子。“对不起我忘了我——忘了我不能碰……”*

*:“Forgot I—wasn’t s’posed’ta touch…”

圣臣已经开始想念他嘴唇的触感了。

他再度俯身吻他，思索着侑方才奇怪而体贴的发言。他有多想 _让_ 侑碰他？通常来讲，圣臣既不喜欢也不允许来自他sub们过多的触碰，但之前当侑圈住他的时候，他的身体却并未感到光火。

他最终决定暂时允许这种情况的持续，但他仍然要给侑一定量的束缚，就算流于表面也好，他尽力想要维持控制。

“你可以碰我的背和后腰，但如果我叫你停，那就立刻把你的手从我身上放下，懂吗？”圣臣严肃的说道。

侑瞪大了眼，随即就点了下头，他的手踌躇着探向圣臣的身侧，就好像他还不确定他到底有没有得到允许一样。圣臣伸手彻底摘掉了自己的口罩，将它从自己的耳朵上取下并扔到一边，他俯身亲吻着侑，用自己的身体整个将他罩住，他的手指紧紧得缠住着侑的头发，一边舔着侑的口腔一边将他的头向后带去，他感到侑的手攀上了他的脊背，揉动着他衬衫的衣料直到他最终抓着圣臣肩胛上的骨头。

这个吻实在是狂乱的令人尴尬，尤其是当圣臣稍稍放低身段，并感到自己的性器正隔着衣料触碰到侑的刹那，一阵轻微的快感突然席卷他的全身。侑在他的身下喘息，扭动，试图让自己从中挣脱出去，尽管他无处可逃。

“还不行…… _还不_ ……”他在圣臣的唇边呢喃，“拜托别是现在……”*

*:“Not yet… not yet…”“Please not yet…”

圣臣将身体向下压去，进一步攫取他想要的东西，因为侑的呻吟和他自己腿间美妙的快感而震颤着身体。侑已经在边缘的状态里撑了一小时了，被磨的 _眼泪_ 都流了出来，可他 _还_ 是坚持着要等到圣臣插进去才肯高潮。*

*:he still wants to wait until he can come on Kiyoomi’s cock. 

他从来没遇到过侑这样的。

圣臣感到自己大脑中的理智正在一块块的消失，直到剩下的只有最最基础的本能和野性的欲望。

他对着侑的嘴唇骂了一句坐起身来，急迫的脱掉自己的裤子。侑的手仍然无力而执拗的挂在他的身上，他的性器流着水贴在他的小腹上。

“操，看看你。”圣臣低声说道。

他松开他的性器，热量因为他自己的触碰而颤动。狂躁感在他的身体里游走。侑大睁的眼正在他的身上扫视，他的嘴稍稍张开了一些。

“ _小臣。_ ”

圣臣低头咬了咬他的喉咙，把手伸到床头柜上摸索安全套，尽管没有无规划的性伴侣，他也总会留一些以防万一，最终，他在差点把台灯碰翻之后在它的后边找着了一个。

他直起身体，毫不犹豫的将锡箔撕开，当他将它套上自己的性器的时候他甚至感觉自己正在做梦。他低头看向侑脸上那乱七八糟的表情，只觉得自己的呼吸都急促了起来，此时此刻的侑就是一团糟，一团 _乱_ ，而所有这一切全是圣臣亲手缔造。这也太过 _淫秽_ 了。

他坐在自己的脚后跟上，十分轻易的便将侑的一条大腿压上了他的胸膛，他抓住按摩棒的底部，平稳的将它从侑的体内抽出，他所做的事情令侑尖叫出声，他的脊背弓了起来，低沉而无助的哀鸣，他的头重新靠到了床上。

“小臣… _求你_ ……”

就是这个，就是 _这个_ 。圣臣咒骂着，膝行向前扶起自己的东西，深深得 _插入_ 了侑的身体。

圣臣猛力得向前顶去，直接彻底的将侑填满，又在抽出的时候拍打着他被抽打的粉红的屁股，侑 _尖叫_ 了起来。

操，在这么久之后，被高热紧紧包裹的感觉真的太好，好到他都不太能相信自己居然等了有那么久。他稍稍后退，然后再度用力的顶撞回去，他俯下身啃咬侑的下唇，令他弓起身体在他的嘴边呻吟。

圣臣继续深入，并将侑的上半身向上弯折好让自己能吻得更为舒服，他的腿勾在圣臣的手肘当中，这个角度令他完全的将身体暴露在了他的眼前——他甚至能移动一下臀部都不可能做到——他只能承受。他给了圣臣从他身上掠夺一切的权力，给自己的则只有狂乱的欢喜。

于是圣臣 _接管_ 他的权力，愉快的在他的每一声呻吟喘息之间弯折他的脊柱，往复之间他也同样接管了侑的快感，他用他空着的手裹住了侑饱经凌虐的性器。

“不，不， _不_ ——”

“怎么？”圣臣急促的喘息，用牙叼住了侑的嘴唇，他的脸上正不由自主的浮现某种刻薄的笑意，“你不想我碰你吗？我以为你想在我操你的时候去。”*

*:“I thought you wanted to come with me inside you.”

他的言辞和他恰到好处的一记顶弄从侑的喉头拽出了一阵粗糙的呻吟，侑摇着头，身体因为圣臣正用力推进他身体深处的性器颤抖。圣臣短暂的往他的口中伸了一下舌头，又在感觉到侑微弱的吸吮之时抽了回去，转而微笑着看着侑继续追逐他的嘴唇，滔天的权力令他感到彻底的迷醉。

“那么，到底怎么回事？”

“想-我想你…你先……”*

*:“Wanna—want’ya ta… first…”

 _该死的_ ，圣臣唯有咬住自己的嘴唇才能止住那声发自他胸腔深处的呻吟。

“你想我先去是吗，侑？我没说错吧？你想让我高潮？”*

*:“You want me to come first, Atsumu? Is that it? You want to make me come?”

侑点头，眼皮颤抖，“为…你……”*

*:“Fr’you…”

这一回圣臣的确呻吟了出来，他的嘴唇一路沿着侑的皮肤滑到他的下颚，多么完美的一个sub——

“说道没错，都是为我，你只想当我小小的性玩具不是吗？”圣臣在侑的耳边低语，又因为侑因为他的说法而做出的身体反应咬紧了牙，他能感到他后穴的每一次翕张，“但我想感受你的，侑，我想看你越过我把你带到的边缘极限，我想看你坠落下去，你能为我做到吗，侑？”*

*:“That’s right. All for me. Just want to be my little fucktoy, don’t you?”

“ _小-小臣——_ ”侑抽噎着，对圣臣而言，这已经足以充当令他继续动手的答案，他扎实的撸动起侑的性器，将其频率调整的和自己的抽插一致。

甚至当侑的声音已而被恐慌浸染的时候他也完全没有退开，每当侑就快越过边缘的极限的时候他总会发出这种声音，暴露出他正面临的滔天快感已经强烈到堪称恐怖。尽管圣臣有在努力保持距离——因为他想 _看着_ ，因为他想注视——侑的手还是紧紧的抱住了他的脊背。

尽管快感正在累积，圣臣也始终不曾闭眼，他仔细的注视着侑表情里每一点美妙的改变。侑的手——事出偶然或另有原因——一路往上滑去，最终高到圣臣能感到他的指腹正压着自己后颈的程度，他抓的那样紧，就好像一松手他就会现实意义的下坠一样，这发现令圣臣喘息。侑的手——另一只手——已经从圣臣的背上滑开并最终抓紧了他头顶的被子，就好像他正徒劳的强迫自己在这骤雨狂风中勉力支撑。而圣臣等待着，带着渴望和征服的意愿继续自己的动作，他感到侑的性器在他的掌中硬到了不可思议的程度。

于是，他在他的上方开口命令，“ _去吧，侑_ ，为我射出来，现在。”

侑所发出的声音和他吸吮圣臣性器的方式必将在此后令他魂牵梦萦——侑高潮了，他臀部挺起的角度之高令浊白的精液一路射到了他的下巴，他的性器抽搐着不断溢出液体，圣臣甚至觉得随着他操干侑的节奏这仿佛能永远持续下去，侑的身体伴着他的高潮抽搐，十分规律的绞紧圣臣的东西。

“ _操-_ ”圣臣的呼吸突然急促，瞬间也越过了他自己的边缘，当他泄在安全套里的时候他把自己的前额压上了侑的，感到难以抗拒的热流正洗刷自己的身体，连时间仿佛都在此刻冻结。

当圣臣重新找回自己的时候，他想到的第一件事就是 _这事儿本不在他的计划之内_ ，而第二件则是他得确保侑的状态正常。他皮肤和衣料间的汗水正在张扬它们的存在，侑射出来的东西也有一些不知怎的粘上了他的衬衫，可是即便如此，他也还是迅速的将安全套打好结丢到一边，开始检查起侑的情况。

他的眼睛几乎完全闭着，但也还是留了一小条未曾聚焦的缝隙，感觉上，他们过程的最后是彻底把他推进了亚空间里。

“侑，”圣臣低声喊他，向后梳理着他的头发，但他所得到的也只是一声轻微的回应，侑的眼睛是真的全闭上了，不过他的脸上绽开了一个小小的微笑，这使得圣臣的嘴角也向上扬起，也露出了一个微笑，“你做的很棒，侑，相当出色。”

圣臣用床头柜里的湿巾擦拭着侑的身体，他甚至不太想走去拿毛巾。他给侑翻身，用毯子裹住他的身体，在这织物底下摩挲着侑的皮肤，从肩膀到后腰，上上下下。结果，侑还是没一会儿就颤抖了起来。

圣臣了然，在一个漫长而紧张的过程之后，没法儿很好的调节自身温度是种对sub而言很常见的情况。

“侑，能听见我说话吗？”圣臣问道，只看见侑布满水汽的，眯缝着的淡褐色的眼睛，“你看起来有点冷，我带你去洗个澡吧。”

圣臣试图将他搀扶起来，侑也努力得想要跟随，但是事实上他只是差点从床上摔下，这为圣臣的脸上又带去一丝笑意。他是真的脱力了，而这有点……讨喜。

圣臣在内心耸肩，顺便感谢了一下他日常的力量训练，他把侑、毯子及其他所有一并铲到了一起，直接解决了他们的问题，这当然并不容易，他可是抱起了一个体重超过80公斤的职业运动员，但圣臣设法让自己胳膊分别托住了侑的膝盖和肩膀，改良版本公主抱。

侑咕哝了些什么，听起来像是 _哇哦，小臣_ 一类的东西，圣臣心平气和地抱着他继续走向浴室，“不要习惯这个……”

在神奈川的比赛打到第四盘之前，侑的脑子没能记清楚任何事情，他残存的记忆模糊的告诉他说佐久早一路抱着他进了浴室，而在等待浴缸灌满热水的时候他还让他坐在浴凳上好帮他冲澡，他还记得佐久早就在离他仅有几英尺之遥的位置洗了个淋浴，当时他正尽可能舒适的泡着澡。

之后的记忆要稍稍清楚一些，他记得佐久早是如何帮他站起，让他穿衣，并带着他穿过走廊直到沙发，但再然后发生了什么？他的脑子再度一片空白。他裹着羊毛毯，安全的蜷在沙发上边，耳中响着排球比赛的白噪，他开始愉快的任自己的思维四处漂流。

他清楚意识到的第一件事是第四盘比赛开始时的发球哨音，这点真的很令人奇怪，毕竟他全部的注意力都集中在沙发那端的佐久早身上，他发觉他正在比赛的间隙浏览着自己的手机。

侑盯着佐久早看着，脸上情不自禁的绽出了一个缓慢而险恶的微笑，佐久早，他亲了他；佐久早，他 _上了_ 他。

很快，佐久早抬头瞥了他一眼，当他注意到侑的表情的时候，他的眉毛放缓了。

“所以你恢复了，”他道，“感觉如何？”*

*:“So, you’re back,”这里这个back的意思是指狐狸终于从亚空间带来的恍惚中清醒了过来，类似于‘欢迎回归现实’一样的感觉，可惜想不出办法原样翻进中文……明明辣么可爱！！

当侑意识到佐久早打算像只不慎从围墙顶上栽倒的公猫一样假装之前的一切没人看见所以他也没什么好尴尬的敷衍过去的时候，侑的笑容不由明显的更厉害了。但总之，他确实就是栽了。不论佐久早现在打算演些什么，侑都知道他规划好的过程里并不包含亲自操他这一部分，虽然，是啦，是侑要他……但他到底听了不是嘛，而且相当 _热情_ 。

“感觉 _超好_ 的，臣臣。”侑说道，但佐久早只是淡淡的冲他翻了个白眼，他从沙发上站了起来。

“你饿了嘛？我去热下咖喱。”

“谢了， _臣君_ 。”侑故意慢吞吞的说道，当佐久早走过他身前的时候，他仰头冲他露出了一抹得意的微笑。

佐久早直接把半张羊毛毯都掀到了他的头上，不过侑觉着佐久早并非真的想让他窒息，所以那就只是某种喜爱的象征而已。他大笑着将毯子扯下，望着佐久早走进厨房。

“那 _你_ 又感觉如何呢？”侑靠在软垫里问道。

“很好，谢谢。”佐久早在开冰箱的同时说道，口吻十二万分的轻蔑，“事实上，我在想……你应该重写你的清单了。有不少之前被你标记成了不确定或者有兴趣的事情……现在都被我们证实你其实 _相当_ 享受，所以，既然你现在已经……更有经验了，重写一份新的版本对你而言应该很有帮助。”**

*:hilariously dismissive副词修饰形容词，可能表示原意也可能表示非常……姑且按照非常翻了，但总之原意是‘极其滑稽的轻蔑’的意思_(√ ζ ε:)_

*:curious因为感觉按原意写成好奇很不清单/问卷的样子……所以按语言习惯引申成了有兴趣_(√ ζ ε:)_

佐久早眼中幽深的热意直接烧红了侑的脸颊，他知道对侑得意的嘲弄而言这是一次无比成功的转向，但它也，不仅仅是转向而已。从佐久早到侑，这是一个昭示着将要发生更多事情的信号，而如果他有害怕佐久早会因为亲自上他而同他疏远的话，那么，伴着那些简单的字词，它们也都烟消云散了。

这还只是个开始。

侑重重的吞咽了一下。

“是的，好……听起来不错，臣君。”

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：为什么说sks是天菜dom，那当然是因为他身体力行的展现了何谓‘dom有义务让自己的sub明白自己承受的极限’和‘dom有义务珍视自己的sub所奉献的submission’啊！！


End file.
